This invention relates in general to instrument panel covers and, in particular, to a self-storing instrument panel cover.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to a self-storing, bi-folding instrument panel cover wherein sections of the cover may be nested into each other to minimize obstruction within an operator compartment when the panel cover is in a storage position.
Off-the-road vehicles, such as construction machinery equipment and earth moving equipment, are frequently used in remote locations where these vehicles are left unattended overnight and on weekends. In such remote areas these vehicles are subject to vandalism, pilferage and unauthorized use. If the vehicles are vandalized, such as by breaking the various gages or controls on the instrument panels, or if the gages and instruments are stolen, they must be fixed or replaced before the machine can be operated resulting in expensive machine down time.
Another problem frequently encountered when such vehicles are left unattended for long periods of time is the unauthorized or accidental movement of the vehicle. Such unauthorized use creates a safety problem both for the person operating the machine as well as to any persons who may be in the vicinity of the vehicle operation.
In order to alleviate the problem of vandalism, pilferage, and unauthorized operation, instrument panel covers have been developed to protect and lock the instrument panel. Such covers are designed to protect the integrity of the instrument panel when the vehicle is not in use and to prevent vehicle operation. While such panels are effective to achieve these objectives, it has been found in practice that these security panels are generally quite cumbersome in construction and cannot be conveniently stored when not in use. Since such panels are so inconvenient, they are frequently misplaced and ignored by the machine operator.
One attempt to provide a more convenient instrument panel cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,205. The instrument panel cover shown therein is hinged to the vehicle dashboard along the lowermost edge of the cover such that the cover may be folded upwardly to enclose and lock the instrument panel or be folded downwardly and locked into the stored position.
While such an instrument panel cover may be suitable for certain purposes, it has been found that the positioning of instrument panel covers in a stored position beneath the vehicle dashboard interferes with the operator's functions within the equipment cab, such an obstruction creates additional problems, and is objectionable to the machine operators.